Hey, Ciel, Don't you Have any Secrets?
by slugish
Summary: "I heard from a little birdie or two that you're not even as virginal as you seem to think you are. A little birdie says you've done quite a few dirty deeds with that butler of yours." Alois/Ciel, rated for almost- but not quite- doing the dirty deed.


A hand, a gentle hand, walks up a clothed chest, and the certain blonde boy whom it belongs to, a certain brat who would like nothing more than to show that even the most uptight of people have been tainted by darkness, smiles. "I heard from a little birdie or two that you're not even as virginal as you seem to think you are." He whispers, and lowers his head closer to his hostage. He opens his mouth and nibbles on an ear, whispering all the while. "A little birdie says you've done quite a few dirty deeds with that butler of y-"

"Shut up!" Ciel screams, and pulls against his restraints. "I would n-never do such a thing!" He continues. He's out of sorts, Alois knows. It's obvious that no matter how much he's grown accustomed to such touches or not, they're still affecting him. He drags his hand back down the clothed chest and fiddles his fingers around clothed legs. "I demand you let me g-"

Alois presses a finger from his other hand to the boy's lips. "Shh... you wouldn't want us to be interrupted, would you..?"

Ciel pulls his head away from the other. "Don't touch me, you disgusting piece of-"

Alois laughed. "Piece of filth? Is that what you were going to say, Phantombrat? Even though you are in no position to talk about who is clean and who is not?" He says, and leans back onto his hands. "You act all high and mighty, but you're no better than Hannah, are you?" He reaches up and flicks a piece of hair out of his face, looking down at Ciel. "You're a slut, just like she is."

Ciel scoffs. "You seem to be confusing me for yourself, heir of the Trancy family." His head is turned away, and he focuses on something else in the room. "I would never sink so low as to perform harlotry."

And he fidgets. Alois notices how he fidgets, how he's forcing himself to keep calm. Perhaps the rumors are wrong; perhaps this Phantomhive child is not as experienced as some say. Alois was so happy, so devishly pleased that he had found the deep dark secret of the Queen's watchdog, and yet- perhaps this child speaks the truth.

It does not deter him. He laughs about it, loudly, and internally decides that he will find out just how true or false this rumor is.

The blonde hoists a leg over the little Phantomhive boy's body and begins to work away at unfastening, unbuttoning, undoing all sorts of clothes and revealing the pale skin underneath. He drags his hand back up it, as he had done previously, and smiles. "Pale skin, not a blemish in sight. Perhaps your butler is more careful than I tho-"

"Hadn't I told you already to shut up?"

Alois frowned. "I don't think you're in a position to demand such a thing." He leans down, putting their heads close together. "Though, I must admit, you smell as nice as I thought you would."

Alois was fully prepared for the struggling, for the yelling and bitching and wriggling. After all, he had chained the young Earl to the head of his bed- for lack of any other place to chain him- for such reasons, and had sent Claude out to take care of the butler issue. He thought he had prepared for everything, really, but he hadn't realized that the little Phantomhive heir would headbutt him to get Alois to stop. Which, of course, Alois did, falling backwards back onto the bed. "Why you little shi-"

"Sebastian! I demand that you get me out of here, immediately!"

Stupid brat. Stupid Phantombrat. But Alois laughs, as if his fun's not being put in danger. He laughs, louder than before, and looks up at the ceiling of his bedroom from where he lay, listening as that stupid butler of his crashes through the stupid wall and breaks the stupid headboard to get to the stupid Phantombrat.

Claude appears on the other side of the bed shortly after. "Apologies, your highness. I had thought that, as a butler, he would have more decency than to tear down someone else's property."

The boy still smiles. "It's okay, Claude, I'll figure out his secrets next time."

* * *

A/N: I'm debating writing more stories like this. Perhaps tell me if you like that idea or not?


End file.
